1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying apparatus, and more especially to a flying apparatus with a wing stand installed thereon. The wing stand mainly includes a base, four supporting rods for supporting the base on the flying apparatus, a mass center adjusting mechanism arranged on the base for adjusting a mass center of the flying apparatus during flying, a frame supported by the mass center adjusting mechanism, a plurality of propellers arranged on the frame, and a plurality of actuators for changing the angle of the propellers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, cars have become an important traffic tool for most people. However, there are still many inconveniences in driving car. For example, the traffic flow is frequently very heavy during rush hours. It is also very difficult in parking. Therefore, people often has an eager desire that the car can ascend/descend freely and even fly. If the car can combine the functions of a car and a flying apparatus, it is believed that it will be suitable and accepted by most people, and many problems described above can be overcame.